Zakon Avalonu: W poszukiwaniu Emrysa
by Gizmolog
Summary: Tłumaczenie "The Order of Avalon: The Emrys Quest" Stealth Dragon. Merlin, młody, utalentowany mechanik, który przy okazji jest czarownikiem, zjawia się w Camelocie w swoim lataku przypominającym smoka. Nie spodziewa się, że znajdzie tam bohaterów swoich ulubionych powieści, czyli tajemniczy Zakon Avalonu, i wraz z nimi wyruszy na poszukiwanie magicznej broni. Steampunk AU. Gen.


_**Planowałam przetłumaczyć ten fanfik już od kilku miesięcy, ale dopiero zgłoszenie go do Wakacyjnego Wyzwania Literackiego „Tasiemiec" na Forum Mirriel zmobilizowało mnie do tego, żebym wreszcie to zrobiła. I oto macie przed sobą pierwszy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**_

_**Ten fanfik jest steampunkową alternatywą „Merlina", czyli „Merlinem" przeniesionym do świata steampunka – świata maszyn parowych, gogli i mody rodem z XIX wieku. Jest też napisany w taki sposób, że w ogóle nie trzeba znać serialu „Merlin", żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć, bo wszystko opowiedziane jest od samego początku, zupełnie jak w serialu. Fani serialu będą mogli porównać sobie serialowych bohaterów i wydarzenia do tych z fanfika, ale to właściwie jedyna przewaga, jaką w tym przypadku mają nad czytelnikami nieznającymi „Merlina".**_

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Merlin zacisnął spocone dłonie na manetkach i przełknął rosnący w gardle niepokój. Przechylił latak w prawo nad wielką aglomeracją Camelotu z jej strzelistymi budynkami dawnymi i nowoczesnymi, które niczym las ludzkiej pomysłowości sięgały ku chmurom. Z takiej wysokości miasto wydawało się nieskończone, ale chociaż zachwycało go blaskiem, którym lśniło w południowym słońcu, obniżając lot Merlin czuł serce w gardle.

W pełni ufał swojej pięknej maszynie. Tym, czemu nie ufał, była jego zdolność manewrowania między wysokimi przeszkodami. Dotychczas ćwiczył latanie tylko nad leżącymi odłogiem polami i dokładał wszelkich starań, żeby trzymać się z dala od lasu - kto o zdrowych zmysłach kierował lataka między drzewa? Magia sprawiała, że kontrolowanie jego maszyny było czymś cudownym, ale nie wpływała na perfekcyjność lotu. Każdy latak jest tylko tak dobry, jak jego pilot, tym bardziej, że to raczej umysł Merlina trzymał ster, a nie jego ręce.

Innym problemem była kwestia, jak ludzie zareagują na maszynę latającą, która wygląda praktycznie jak smok.

Leciał teraz nisko nad miastem rozciągającym się przed nim za oknami lataka. Prawie nie był w stanie odróżnić jednego budynku od drugiego, bo wszystko dokoła zlewało się w jedno w jego oczach. Poczuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi, kiedy wpadła mu do głowy myśl, że na pewno kieruje się w złą stronę - nigdzie nie widział wieży kontrolnej. Wystarczyła jednak szybka korekta w postaci szturchnięcia umysłem w prawo i zobaczył ją, górującą nad lasem budynków niczym miniaturowa Wieża Eiffela. Odetchnął z ulgą i skierował się ku strzelistej budowli.

Lądowanie nie stanowiło dla Merlina żadnego problemu. Ealdor był najpopularniejszym miejscem testowania nowych lataków, dzięki czemu znajdował się tam szeroki wybór hangarów i pasów startowych. Zresztą jego maszyna nie siadała jak większość lataków. Kiedy zgłosił swoje przybycie przez trzeszczącą skrzynkę komunikatora i otrzymał zgodę na lądowanie, skierował smoka na koniec pasa prowadzącego do wielkiego hangaru ze szklaną kopułą. Jeden ruch dźwignią i przy wtórze niskiego buczenia z korpusu wysunęły się nogi. Pociągnięcie za inną dźwignię spowodowało ogłuszający łopot płóciennych skrzydeł. Potem, zamiast toczyć się z piskiem po pasie startowym, maszyna zwolniła w powietrzu, dotknęła nogami ziemi i przysiadła lekko jak ptak w gnieździe. Merlin uśmiechnął się. Nie potrafił powstrzymać zadowolenia z siebie, jakie poczuł, kiedy ludzie obecni na pasie startowym zbiegli się wokół jego lataka i z rozdziawionymi buziami wybałuszali oczy na to tak proste lądowanie. Równie oszołomieni patrzyli na smoka bez najmniejszego problemu ruszającego w stronę hangaru, zupełnie jakby naprawdę był żywy, a nie mechaniczny. Maszyny mające naśladować żywe stworzenia nie należały do unikatów, ale te spośród nich, które były dużych rozmiarów, były niezgrabne, prymitywne i poruszały się jak niemowlęta uczące się chodzić. Jeszcze rzadsze były maszyny, które naśladowały stworzenia latające, bo lądowanie nimi bez użycia magii było nie tylko ryzykowne, ale groziło śmiercią.

Merlin mentalnie przeprowadził latak przez ogromne wrota hangaru. W środku wrzała gorączkowa i pozornie chaotyczna praca mechaników i pilotów nad najróżniejszymi machinami latającymi, od pojazdów wielkości konia po statki powietrzne większe od smoka Merlina. Pociągnął za trzecią dźwignię i latak złożył skrzydła przy bokach kadłuba. Merlin wycofał maszynę na pierwsze wolne miejsce postojowe, pstryknął przełącznikami, poruszył czwartą dźwignią i smok powoli opadł na ziemię jak kot układający się do snu. Merlin nacisnął guzik, który odsuwał pokrywę kokpitu do tyłu, po czym z łatwością zeskoczył na ziemię z leżącego płasko łba.

- Ach, jaka cholerna ślicznotka! - zapiał z zachwytu jakiś lotnik z gęstą siwą czupryną i taką samą brodą. Musiał być zapracowany, bo twarz i kombinezon miał tłuste od oleju maszynowego. Zmierzył Merlina wzrokiem z góry na dół marszcząc brwi na widok jego połatanego, brudnego brązowego płaszcza lotniczego i równie znoszonych spodni. - Jak taki pędrak może sobie pozwolić na coś takiego?

- Po trochu co jakiś czas - odparł Merlin. Zdjął gogle, uśmiechnął się i wyprostował z dumą. - Zbudowałem tą ślicznotkę.

- Niemożliwe! - zawołał mężczyzna, co sprawiło, że Merlin rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Ależ możliwe - zapewnił. Spojrzał w górę na swoje dzieło, tak bardzo podobne do smoków z legend, lśniące miedzią i złotem (nie prawdziwą miedzią i złotem oczywiście - to tylko powłoka chroniąca metal przed rdzą dawała taki efekt). Każda część, każda blaszka, każda śrubka zostały wykonane z najwyższą starannością, żeby całość nie tylko mgliście przypominała smoka, ale _była_ smokiem w tak dużym stopniu, jak to tylko możliwe. Melin zamierzał nawet sprawić, żeby maszyna mogła ziać ogniem. - Pomysłowość rodowitego ealdorczyka, ot co - powiedział, z dumą klepiąc metalową nogę.

- Heh. Jak to jest wsiowa robota, to zjem moje gogle - zadrwił mężczyzna. - To pewnie jakiś złom, który tylko upiększyłeś - rzucił i odszedł naburmuszony.

- Nie przejmuj się Elim - odezwał się ktoś inny. - Po prostu ci zazdrości, to wszystko. Sam w połowie przypadków nadal potrzebuje podręcznika, żeby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie powinien umieścić cholerną skrzynię układu kierowniczego.

Hangar rozbrzmiał śmiechem.

Patrzący z zamyśleniem na swojego lataka Merlin nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wpadł na pomysł stworzenia czegoś takiego, kiedy natknął się na należącą do jego ojca skrzynkę pełną notatek dotyczących tego, jak sprawić, żeby mechaniczne stwory wyglądały na bardziej żywe. Miał wtedy dziesięć lat i pomysł tak nim zawładnął, że spędził pół życia, żeby zrealizować to marzenie - zbierał złom, gdzie tylko się dało, kupował, na co było go stać, płacił kowalom za nadanie metalowi odpowiedniego kształtu, kiedy mógł, i każdą chwilę niespędzoną w szkole poświęcał na uczenie się od tych mechaników, którzy chcieli go uczyć.

Jedynym zainteresowaniem, jakie miał poza tym, była magia, ale jej też użył, żeby ożywić swoje dzieło. Dzięki temu czuł się trochę mniej dziwaczny, bo dał jakiś cel mocy, z którą się urodził - mocy, która dla niego była tak naturalna jak oddychanie, a którą ludzie z jego wioski uważali za całkowicie nienaturalną.

Zostawił swoją dumę i radość pod dachem hangaru nie martwiąc się zazdrośnikami i chciwcami, którzy mogliby się nią niezdrowo interesować. Chroniło ją zaklęcie, a przełączniki i manetki działały tylko dla niego. Zapłacił pierwszy czynsz za wynajem powierzchni mężczyźnie w szklanej budce przy bramie hangaru, po czym skrępowany zapytał o położenie miejsca zwanego po prostu Domem. Pytanie sprawiło, że mężczyzna wybałuszył oczy.

- Bogowie, chłopcze, życzę ci powodzenia w dostaniu się tam - powiedział, kiedy podał mu wytyczne.

Miasto, które z powietrza jednocześnie budziło podziw i przyprawiało o stres, na ziemi miało już tylko tą drugą cechę. Tłumy, hałas i całe mnóstwo pojazdów parowych, które z sykiem toczyły się ulicami, jakby w ogóle nie zważały, że ktoś mógłby chcieć przejść na drugą stronę. Z każdej strony ludzie krzyczeli, żeby kupić to czy tamto na ich straganach, podczas gdy to darli się, żeby w cholerę zejść im z drogi. Dzięki niebiosom za autobusy parowe - tylko o tym mógł myśleć Merlin, kiedy zajął miejsce na wyściełanym siedzeniu w dwupiętrowym miedzianym kolosie. To miasto było przeklętym labiryntem i mogłoby go połknąć w całości, gdyby nie był ostrożny.

Prawie to zrobiło, kiedy z braku wyboru Merlin musiał resztę trasy pokonać piechotą, bo cel jego podróży nie leżał na trasie autobusu. Wysiadł w eleganckiej dzielnicy, gdzie w swoim brudnym brązowym płaszczu wyglądał jak mała przepiórka między pawiami w koronkowych sukniach albo cylindrach i kamizelkach. Kiedy spytał o drogę, został potraktowany jak jakiś przygłup.

- Za następnym budynkiem w prawo - prychnął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna z podkręconym wąsem. - Nawet _ty_ nie jesteś w stanie tego przegapić, choćbyś się postarał.

Merlin zwalczył w sobie odruchową potrzebę najeżenia się, szorstko podziękował i poszedł gdzie mu wskazano. Zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, co właściwie myślała sobie jego matka, kiedy wysyłała go tutaj. Być może Ealdor nie był odpowiednim miejscem dla mechanika zrodzonego z magii, ale Merlin nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie miałby osiągnąć w miejscu tak dużym, głośnym i pełnym palantów.

Za rogiem skręcił w prawo i znalazł swój cel. Tamten mężczyzna miał rację - nie mógłby go przegapić, choćby się postarał. Dom był praktycznie zamkiem albo może katedrą. Był naprawdę ogromny, a wyglądał jak zabytek: cały z kamienia, z wieżami i gargulcami budzącymi postrach nawet z daleka, otoczony kamiennym murem, w którym tkwiła wielka żelazna brama przypominająca rząd równo ustawionych oszczepów. Merlin odkrył, że znowu musi przełknąć niepokój. Zmusił się, żeby się wyprostować i podszedł do wrót krokiem człowieka, który wie, czego szuka.

Utrzymał tą pozę do czasu, kiedy strażnik - wielki, przysadzisty, wyglądający olśniewająco w czerwono-złotym mundurze i uzbrojony w muszkiet - pojawił się w jego polu widzenia i spojrzał na niego ostro. Merlin od razu stracił rezon.

- Podaj cel wizyty albo zmykaj stąd - powiedział wartownik, kiedy młody czarodziej stanął przed bramą.

Merlin z trudem przełknął ślinę i wydobył z kieszeni list matki.

- Eee... yyy... jestem tu, żeby zobaczyć się z Gajuszem? Jestem... jestem Merlin, jego... eee... siostrzeniec. My-myślałem, że wiecie, że zjawię się dzisiaj...

- Jasne - stwierdził strażnik beznamiętnie, po czym wyjął z kieszeni niewielką książkę oprawioną w skórę i zajrzał do niej. Wreszcie kiwnął głową i krzyknął, żeby otworzyć bramę.

To niestety nie był koniec. Merlina natychmiast otoczyło dwóch innych wartowników, którzy bez ostrzeżenia oklepali go z góry na dół i przetrząsnęli jego plecak. Kiedy przekonali się, że nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, praktycznie pchnęli go w dalszą drogę.

- Wschodnie skrzydło, drugie piętro, piętnaste drzwi. I nie zatrzymuj się, dopóki tam nie dotrzesz - zawołał za nim strażnik.

Merlin zdołał skinąć głową i nie wzdrygnąć się.

Dom był jak całe to miasto, budził podziw i strach równocześnie. Podczas gdy z zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie starego i ważnego, wewnątrz przypominał świątynie dawnych greckich bogów, z tymi całymi marmurowymi posadzkami, wysokimi kolumnami i obrazami w złotych ramach. Był też kolejnym cholernym labiryntem. Ale fakt, że mężczyźni i kobiety w eleganckich strojach przechadzali się tam razem z mężczyznami i kobietami w brudnych kombinezonach i płaszczach pilotów, dodał Merlinowi odrobiny odwagi. Miło było nie być już traktowanym jak coś, co przykleiło się komuś do podeszwy buta, kiedy pytał o drogę. Mimo to poczuł się naprawdę spokojny dopiero kiedy znalazł właściwe drzwi.

Otworzył je akurat w chwili, kiedy starszy pan runął do tyłu z balkonu razem z kruchą barierką. Magia Merlina zareagowała natychmiast - zwolniła czas i przyciągnęła tapczan z drugiego końca pomieszczenia pod zawieszoną w powietrzu postać. Wtedy czas znowu zaczął biec normalnie i mężczyzna wylądował na miękkim meblu z cichym stęknięciem.

Przez chwilę bełkotał, wstrząśnięty, aż wreszcie spojrzał na Merlina i odetchnął z ulgą.

- Uprzejmie ci dziękuję, mój chłopcze - powiedział stając na nogi. - Ludzie zawsze mi powtarzali, że ten przeklęty balkon kiedyś mnie wykończy, ale znalezienie miejsca na wszystkie moje książki jest tak kłopotliwe, a rzadko się zdarza, że potrzebuję któregoś tomu z górnych półek... - Otrzepał brązową marynarkę i spodnie, dzięki czemu jeszcze bardziej rozsmarował pył, który je pokrywał. - Muszę przyznać, że to była szybka magia - stwierdził nadal się otrzepując. - Szczególnie u kogoś tak młodego. Mogę spytać, kto cię uczył?

Merlin zamrugał.

- Och, eee... nikt.

Staruszek spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Proszę?

- Nikt mnie nie uczył.

- To skąd wiedziałeś, co robić?

- Po-po prostu wiedziałem. Samo mi tak wyszło.

- Niemożliwe.

- To co mam niby powiedzieć?

- Prawdę - odparł mężczyzna surowo i dał krok w stronę Merlina.

Merlin cofnął się nerwowo, po czym wypalił:

- Taki się urodziłem!

- Też niemożliwe. Kim jesteś, co tu robisz?

- Och, eee... proszę. - Wepchnął list matki w ręce starszego pana.

Mężczyzna (którego mózg Merlina uznał ostatecznie za Gajusza) rozłożył kartkę i pobieżnie przejrzał wiadomość.

- Merlin? - spytał w końcu ze zdumieniem. - Ale miałeś się zjawić dopiero w środę!

- Dziś jest środa.

- Och - powiedział jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony Gajusz. - Cóż więc... chyba powinienem pokazać ci, gdzie będziesz mieszkał - uznał lżejszym tonem. - Tędy. Uważaj proszę na te wszystkie drobiazgi, niektóre z nich są delikatne. - Prowadził Merlina przez pokój, którego cała podłoga upstrzona była szkłem, metalem i malutkimi maszynami. Nagle zatrzymał się, odwrócił i uśmiechnął. - Choć właściwie powinienem powiedzieć dziękuję.

Merlin odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Komnata Gajusza była marzeniem wynalazcy i koszmarem służącej. Tam, gdzie nie piętrzyły się książki, poniewierały się dziwne przedmioty, które terkotały, brzęczały albo gwizdały. Niektóre z nich przypominały wyglądem żywe istoty: nakręcana mysz tu, robot przypominający kota tam, nawet skulony pod stołem niewielki smok, z którego nozdrzy i różnych szpar w ciele unosiła się para. Jakieś eliksiry bulgotały w zlewkach i rurkach, a różne buteleczki z miksturami walały się wśród pustych talerzy po jedzeniu. Gajusz prowadził Merlina między tym wszystkim ku schodkom na tyłach pokoju, u szczytu których znajdowały się wąskie drzwi. Za tymi drzwiami, jak się okazało, mieściła się  
klitka z jednym oknem, łóżkiem i stołem.

- Proszę bardzo - powiedział Gajusz. - Możesz tu zostać na dłużej albo tylko do czasu, kiedy będzie cię stać na wynajęcie własnego kąta. Twoja matka twierdzi, że jesteś utalentowanym mechanikiem, więc umówiłem cię na spotkanie z jednym z chłopców z Królewskiego Hangaru. Im zawsze są potrzebni utalentowani mechanicy. Musisz mieć przepustkę, żeby wchodzić i wychodzić z Domu. Znajdziesz ją na stole przy schodach. Dostaniesz nową, jeśli zatrudnią cię w Królewskim Hangarze. Czegokolwiek byś jednak nie robił, nie chodź gdzie cię nie proszą. Na zewnątrz budynku możesz się kręcić do woli, ale w środku musisz uważać, dokąd idziesz. _Nie wolno_ ci wchodzić tam, gdzie na drzwiach jest znak Pendragonów, zrozumiano?

Merlin kiwnął głową.

- Eee, tak. Tylko... co to właściwie jest za miejsce?

Gajusz przez chwilę gapił się na niego.

- Nie słyszałeś o Domu?

Merlin bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

- A powinienem?

Gajusz pokręcił głową i roześmiał się cicho.

- Nie, chyba nie. Ealdor jest dość daleko stąd. Ale o Zakonie Avalonu słyszałeś, prawda?

Merlin uśmiechnął się.

- Och tak, zdecydowanie. Mój przyjaciel Will ma największą kolekcję opowieści o Zakonie w całej wsi. Kiedyś razem całymi nocami czytaliśmy te historyjki.

Gajusz znowu się roześmiał.

- Tak, cóż, to tylko opowieści, nie są nawet oparte na losach prawdziwych członków Zakonu. Tam nawet główna kwatera Zakonu nie jest nazywana Domem. Mówią o niej Cytadela czy jakoś podobnie.

Merlin przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, a jego mózg w tym czasie przetwarzał słowa Gajusza. Kiedy wreszcie wszystko stało się jasne, młody czarodziej zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Och. Och! To jest...? Nie. Nie, to nie może być... a może może?

Gajusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytaknął.

- Kwatera główna Zakonu Avalonu.

Merlin czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

- Och. To chyba wyjaśnia sposób, w jaki zostałem eee... przyjęty przy bramie.

Gajusz drgnął.

- Przepraszam cię za to. W takich miejscach zwykle ściśle przestrzega się bezpieczeństwa. Ale teraz twoje imię znajdzie się w harmonogramie dyżurów i będziesz miał przepustkę, więc od tej pory nie powinieneś już mieć problemów.

- _Nie powinienem_?

- Niektórzy strażnicy potrafią być nieco nadgorliwi, ale niebawem się do ciebie przyzwyczają. Chodź, zostaw rzeczy w swoim pokoju, oprowadzę cię trochę w drodze do jadalni. Musisz być głodny po takiej podróży - zauważył Gajusz.

Merlinowi bardzo chciało się jeść, ale głód chwilowo przyćmiła nowina, że jego nowym domem była baza Zakonu Avalonu, obrońców królestwa, tajnej grupy wojowników i szpiegów, tak zakonspirowanej, że nawet w fikcyjnych opowieściach żaden z bohaterów nie wystąpił dwa razy.

A Merlin znalazł się w ich kwaterze głównej i całkiem możliwe, że minął się z nimi na korytarzu. Will pęknie z zazdrości, kiedy się dowie... o ile w to uwierzy.

- Idziesz, Merlinie? - Łagodny głos Gajusza przedarł się przez wstrząśnięty umysł mechanika.

Merlin otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i pośpieszył za staruszkiem, który był już w drodze do drzwi.

- Tak, idę.

Zakon Avalonu. Bogowie, jeśli Merlin nie czuł się jak naiwny chłopak ze wsi, kiedy przedzierał się przez miasto, to z pewnością czuł się tak teraz.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Gajuszowi chaos nie był obcy. Był przecież głównym medykiem Zakonu i uczonym zgłębiającym tajemnice magii od dobrych dwudziestu lat, na litość boską. W pierwszym dniu pracy miał do czynienia z dwiema ranami postrzałowymi, wstrząsem mózgu i magicznym artefaktem tak wątpliwej natury, że niewielu miało odwagę go dotknąć. Dla Gajusza chaos nie był przygodnym znajomym, ale wiernym towarzyszem.

A jednak nadal zdumiewało go, jak wiele chaosu może zamieszkiwać w jednym chudym, niezdarnym młodzieńcu. Zanim jeszcze opuścili komnatę Merlin zdążył się potknąć, dwa razy, i posiniaczyć sobie kolana i łokcie (z winy Gajusza, prawdę mówiąc - był tak przyzwyczajony do swoich rupieci, że nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby je uprzątnąć). Po tym, jak znaleźli się na korytarzu, Merlin nerwowo spytał o ubikację, po czym korzystał z niej osiemnaście minut, w które Gajusz wliczył pięciokrotne wejście w niewłaściwe drzwi i czterokrotne zostanie skrzyczanym. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do jadalni, chłopcu ze zdenerwowania trzęsły się ręce. Weszli do wielkiej sali z jej kryształowymi żyrandolami i stołami tak wypolerowanymi i lśniącymi, jakby ich blaty były płynną rtęcią, i apetyt Merlina rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kiedy nie skubał wysokokalorycznego posiłku bez przekonania, to się nim bawił. Gajusz uznał, że chyba będzie lepiej jeśli chłopiec od tej pory będzie jadał posiłki w ich komnatach, a nie w jadalni - tak jak sam zresztą wolał. Biedak nawet nie zaczął się odprężać dopóki nie wrócił do ich względnie bezpiecznej rupieciarni.

Merlin zajął się rozpakowywaniem bagażu w swoim nowym pokoju, a Gajusz usiadł przy biurku i uważnie, słowo po słowie, przeczytał list Hunith, matki chłopca. Znalazł w nim niesamowitą i równocześnie łamiącą serce historię dziecka, które potrafiło poruszać przedmiotami złotym błyskiem niebieskich oczu zanim jeszcze nauczyło się chodzić i mówić; dziecka, które w wieku pięciu lat posiadało więcej magicznych zdolności i mocy niż początkujący uczeń starszego czarodzieja; dziecka, na które krzywo patrzyła, a nawet stroniła od niego, większość mieszkańców jego wsi, bo uważali go za coś nienaturalnego.

Tylko że to nie było nienaturalne, nie dla kogoś, kto uczynił z rozumienia magii część swego życia - częściowo po to, żeby pomóc mu leczyć innych, a częściowo ze względu na młode lata, kiedy był magią tak zafascynowany, że nigdy mu to do końca nie minęło. Tylko ludzie ograniczeni i okrutni mogli nazywać Merlina nienaturalnym, choć nawet Gajusz nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć, że chłopiec jest rzadkim zjawiskiem. Nie na tyle rzadkim wprawdzie, żeby nie istniała na nazwa czegoś takiego. Z tego, co Gajusz wiedział o czarownikach, tych, którzy _byli magią_, a nie tylko urodzili się z jej potencjałem, nie pojawiali się oni na świecie ot tak sobie. Czarownik zawsze miał cel, co znaczyło, że Merlin też miał cel.

Ale Hunith - jak wynikało z jej listu - nie interesowały żadne cele. Chciała tylko znaleźć miejsce, w którym jej syn mógłby się czuć akceptowany, kogoś, kto by go poprowadził, pomógł mu zrozumieć dar, którego sam sobie nie wybrał, i zaoferował mu coś więcej niż mogła mu zaoferować wioska pełna ograniczonych umysłów leżąca gdzieś na krańcu królestwa.

Taka prosta prośba, która jednak wcale nie wydawała się prosta, skoro wszystko wskazywało na to, że życie czarowników nigdy nie jest proste i spokojne. Z zapisków historycznych Gajusz znał trzy takie osoby, przy czym ostatnia pojawiła się przeszło tysiąc lat temu. Większość uważała teraz czarowników za mity, za bajki o bohaterach, którzy pokonali wielkie zło i zapewnili światu bezpieczeństwo. Ostatni znany czarownik pokonał wielką armię nieumarłych czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Brzdęk, trzask i okrzyk bólu zwróciły uwagę Gajusza na zamknięte drewniane drzwi na szczycie schodków. Minęło dopiero kilka godzin od pojawienia się Merlina, a mimo to Gajusz z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie chłopca miotającego się po pokoiku przy rozpakowywaniu bagażu. Roześmiał się cicho.

Wyobrażenie tego samego chudego, zdenerwowanego chłopca potykającego się o własne nogi przed armią trupów momentalnie uciszył jego śmiech.

Bogowie, Merlin był tu krócej niż dzień, a Gajusz już zaczynał się zastanawiać, w co się właściwie wpakował.


End file.
